Cayendo en el amor
by Kaede Yoshida Kurumi
Summary: "Adrien, cuando vuelva podrías escuchar lo que ahora no puedo decirte, Un año pasa rápido" Marinette por fin regreso a París aquel año hizo cambios en ella y en Adrien ¿Qué pasará en sus sentimientos? quizás es el momento en que Marinette y Adrien caigan enamorados pero no de las personas que creyeron ser, mientras tanto deberán salvar parís de Hawk Moth y de un nuevo enemigo
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

 _ **Marinette**_

El nombre de la ganadora era ella, su nombre era el que estaban llamando, los aplausos sonaron haciendo más difícil el reaccionar, observo a su amiga sin saber qué hacer ella sonrió y la empujo para que fuera al escenario, camino sus ojos veían al escenario y es que era imposible que aquello pasará, era increíble, ni siquiera supo cuando subió y estrecho la mano del director mientras este le entregaba el papel que certificaba que ella era la ganadora.

—Felicidades Marinette Dupain-Cheng. —el director la felicito y volvió hablar por el micrófono, sus sentidos se agudizaron y observo a todos los alumnos que la miraban asombrados—Su compañera gano el premio de cambio estudiantil, así que ella se irá por un año a estudiar a Japón, siendo la primera estudiante de intercambio y ganadora del concurso a mejor diseño de moda, un fuerte aplauso. —termino de decir, mientras todos volvían aplaudir reacciono, y por fin lo encontró, esos ojos verdes, aquel chico que amaba la miraban con una sonrisa aplaudiendo, sintió un nudo en la garganta Adrien no lo vería por un año y eso significaba que quizás jamás podría enamorarlo si se iba por un largo año.

Reacciono al percatarse de algo ¿Debía aceptar o rechazar el premio? Y lo más importante ¿Qué pensaría el guardián de esta decisión? Chat Noir, Chat Noir ¿Qué reacción tendría al saber que ella se iría por un año a estudiar al extranjero?

...

...

...

 _ **Guardián Fu**_

Observaba a la pequeña chica quien no paraba de llorar, Tikki trataba de animarla pero Marinette no le hacía caso, Fu se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro, la chica alzo la cara.

—Vete sin temor pequeña. —Fu sonrió—Es un premio por tú esfuerzo, además eso es parte de tú formación como una chica normal, esto no perjudica que seas Ladybug. —

Marinette limpió sus lágrimas—Pero si Hawk Moth aparece de nuevo. —

—Esperemos que no sea así. —Fu se dirigió al estante y tomo una cajita, desato la cuerda y saco una esfera de cristal azul eléctrico— Un año es perfecto, además me encargaré de que él no pueda utilizar su Miraculous mientras no estés aquí. —

—Amo ¿Acaso utilizará? — Wayzz observo la esfera preocupado —Eso solo nos detendría en poder encontrar a Nooroo. —

—No te preocupes, además ninguno de los que estemos aquí en París podrá utilizar su Miraculous, a excepción de Marinette. —

— ¿Qué es eso? —la chica miro la esfera mientras esta empezaba a brillar.

—Esto niña, es lo ayudará a que puedas irte sin problema a Japón. — la esfera brillo intensamente haciendo que los que estaban en la habitación cerrarán los ojos por el resplandor.

...

...

...

 _ **Chat Noir**_

—Es mentira. —grito mientras golpeaba la pared, observo a la chica que agachaba la cabeza—Es en serió, te irás... y París. — estaba perdiendo el control sobre sus sentimientos, Ladybug se acercó a él.

—Yo en verdad quiero esto. —Susurro con dulzura —No puedo decirte el porque me voy, pero... pero regresaré, te lo prometo, ya que debemos estar juntos por si él vuelve a aparecer. —

Chat Noir alzo la vista y lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa sincera en su compañera y único amor, sin detenerse la abrazo fuertemente, los dos cayeron de rodillas, Ladybug cerró los ojos devolviendo el abrazo, y es que él le brindaba una sensación tan cálida que el solo pensar que no lo vería por mucho tiempo la hacía sentir muy triste, suspiro y abrió los ojos observando la torre Eiffel.

—Un año pasa rápido, je regresaré gatito. —Sonrió y se separó de Chat Noir —No andes jugando por la noche eh. — pero su broma no surtió efecto en el chico, Chat Noir se acercó y tomo su rostro en sus manos quedando cercas de sus labios, Ladybug quedó paralizada al ver esos ojos verdes.

—Yo jamás me fijaré en nadie más que no seas tú... por eso regresa. — susurro, Ladybug aparto con cuidado las manos de él de su cara.

—Eso no me tranquiliza tonto. —Sonrió tristemente mientras las lágrimas la traicionaron—Cuídate Chat Noir. — estiró su mano cerrando su puño como cuando ganaban una pelea, Chat Noir forzó una sonrisa e hizo lo mismo.

—Suerte a donde vayas My lady. —

—Gracias, gato miau. —Ladybug salió corriendo, Chat Noir se dejó caer y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla izquierda.

—Adiós... un año ¿Pasará pronto? —

...

...

...

 _ **Adrien.**_

Adrien caminaba rumbo a la escuela ya era tarde pero no quería llegar, agacho la mirada observando su anillo, la noche en que Ladybug dijo que se iba, esa noche solo llego a su casa y se acostó, sentía tanto dolor que no podía dormir, abrió los ojos al ver una luz que ilumino un instante el cielo, cuando se iba a transformar algo o más bien nada paso, Plagg y él se sorprendieron al ver aquello, lo intento varias veces pero siempre salía el mismo resultado, no podía transformarse en Chat Noir.

—Adrien. —Alzo la vista encontrándose con Marinette quien respiraba con dificultad al parecer había estado corriendo—Esto yo... yo... —

— ¿Qué pasa Marinette? ¿Acaso no es hoy que sale tú vuelo? —pregunto el chico observando a su amiga, Marinette apretó los puño.

—No te vi en la escuela, así que te busque en tú casa pero ya no estabas, y es que necesitaba verte ya que bueno, no te veré en un año así que debo decirte algo...sabes yo, yo...verás es que yo. —

Adrien observo a Marinette quien dio un gran suspiro y sonrió, esa sonrisa provoco un sobre salto en él recordando otra sonrisa de la mujer que él amaba.

—Yo me haré más fuerte y más valiente, por eso...cuando regresé y tenga más valor, ¿Podrías escuchar lo que ahora no puedo decirte? —

Adrien no comprendió aquello pero sonrió sinceramente.

—Sí, cuando regreses escucharé aquello que quieres decirme. —

Marinette agacho la mirada un poco sonrojada—Gracias...—susurro, por un impulso lo abrazo, el chico se quedó estático sin saber qué hacer, Marinette rápidamente se separó de él—Nos veremos pronto Adrien. —al decir esto salió corriendo, Adrien la observo irse y recordó a Ladybug quien hizo lo mismo, sonrió tristemente al recordar aquello.

—Creo que perdí a la mujer que amo y a mi amiga. —

...

...

...

 _ **Final prólogo**_

Marinette abrazo a sus padres sin dejar de llorar.

—Los extrañaré. —Susurro y se separó de ellos—Espero... que esto pase rápido. —

—Hija ya verás que sí. —su madre limpio sus lágrimas.

—Marinette recuerda siempre gana. —Su padre la volvió abrazar, Marinette asintió y se separó de él—Creo que nos hemos despedido como mil veces, aun así, un año se me será eterno. —

—Cariño cuídate, te amamos, cualquier cosa llama entendido. —

Marinette asintió y se dirigió a su mejor amiga, esta alzo la mano deteniéndola.

—Nada de lágrimas para mí. —Alya saco unas fotos y se las entrego—Para que me recuerdes, cualquier cosa que quieras hablar y desahogarte ya sabes dónde hablar. —

—Alya te extrañare. —Marinette la abrazo, Alya le devolvió el abrazo—No hagas tonterías sin mí entendido. —

—Ja eso debería decírtelo yo, ya que eres un poco torpe... cuídate amiga. —Alya se separó de Marinette y se limpió los ojos—Vamos que el vuelo está a punto de salir. —

Marinette tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a las escaleras eléctricas, subió en ellas y observo a sus padres y mejor amiga quedándose atrás, alzo la mano despidiéndose de ellos.

—Los quiero volveré. —grito, las escaleras siguieron avanzando hasta que ya no los puedo ver, miro al frente, subió al avión y se sentó en su lugar, miro por la ventana—Un año eh. —

—Me pregunto. —Tikki salió de la bolsa y observo por la ventana también—Que aventuras nos aguardan. —

—No lo sé pero. —Marinette saco una nota—Como dijo el guardián iremos a este templo cuando estemos instaladas, y tal vez, quizás algo grande nos espere en esa nueva ciudad. —Marinette sonrió, Tikki igual lo hizo, guardo la nota y saco una foto sonrió y la acaricio—Adrien, aunque un año este alejada de ti, algo es seguro, este amor no se extinguirá así que cuando vuelva te diré las palabras que no pudieron salir de mí, te diré que te amo. —

El avión avanzo dejando atrás la hermosa y brillante ciudad de París.

—Grandes cambios pasarán con esos dos. —susurro Fu mientras guardaba la caja—Y nuevas cosas están a punto de pasar, la pregunta es ¿Ellos estarán listos para enfrentar lo que está a punto de suceder en sus vidas? —

 _ **Siguiente Capítulo:**_

 _ **1 año después..**_

 _ **Espero y les haya gustado ^^**_


	2. Capítulo 2- Un año después

**_*Neko-vampiro comienza la historia*_**

 **ACLARACIONES...**

 **Investigue que en Francia las clases comienzan en Octubre así que por eso Marinette ingresa a la escuela de París dos meses después de que el semestre comenzó ya que en Japón el final se semestre es en Marzo, además que en Japón ella es considerada una chica graduada de secundaria, pero en París ella regresa a la misma escuela ya que investigue que son 4 años de colegio en la escuela en la que ella va dentro de la historia original de Miraculous, por eso es que ella dice dentro de la historia que regresaran a su mismo colegio pero ahí sería que ella entra en bachillerato o Preparatoria ^^**

* * *

 ** _(Recuerdos)  
"Pensamientos"_**

 _Marinette miraba al chico enfrente de ella, los dos estaban en una de las azoteas de París siendo iluminados por las luces de la torre Eiffel, sus ojos trataban de ver la cara de su contrincante, volteo a la derecha encontrándose a lado de Chat Noir, un fuerte viento hizo que cerrara los ojos y al abrirlos ya no estaba en la torre Eiffel si no en la torre de Tokio._

 _— ¿Cómo llegue aquí? —susurro, observo en la parte de arriba de la torre a alguien parado, sus piernas se movieron y saltó de donde se encontraba—"¿A...? ¿L...?" —_

 _..._

 _..._

—Marinette arriba. —Grito Tikki haciendo que su compañera despertará, Marinette se incorporó en la cama y miró a su pequeña amiga—Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde a tú graduación verdad. —la pequeña Kwami sonrió, Marinette tomo el reloj soltando un grito.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y empezó a vestirse— ¿Dónde está mi uniforme? O cierto lo puse en la puerta. — tomó su uniforme que estaba colgado, empezó a quitarse el uniforme rápidamente, Tikki levantaba la piyama que la chica lanzaba al piso, la azabache entró al pequeño baño y cepillo sus dientes, corrió al pequeño espejo que tenía en el tocador y empezó a cepillar su cabello el cual había crecido un poco más durante ese año pero no tanto como debía y es que después de aquel pequeño accidente tuvo que cortarlo, pero por suerte ahora estaba perfecto para hacerse sus típicas coletas con un listos blanco.

Sonrió la verse en el espejo, se miró el uniforme y arreglo la corbata negra que llevaba, su falda blanca la aliso más, arreglo sus mangas y abrocho los botones dorados de su saco negro y saco el cuello de su blusa blanca, se puso sus calcetas blancas y sus zapatos negros.

—Listo. —sonrió y miro a Tikki, esta asintió muy feliz.

—Felicidades Marinette hoy te gradúas de secundaria. —

—Sí, estoy muy feliz...este día será genial. —Sonrió tomo su celular y abrió el mensaje.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

—Mi padre si va a venir. —sonrió está empezando a brincar, Tikki empezó a reír.

—Pero esa ya lo sabías. —

—Lo sé pero, nada me alegraría más este día al saber que mis padres podrán...bueno solo mi padre vendrá, aun así me siento muy feliz de que vengan... —

—Cómo podía perderse la graduación de su única hija. —comentó Tikki tomando del tocador un collar con un dije de corazón y poniéndoselo a Marinette—Ahora estas lista. —

—Gracias Tikki... es hora hay que ir por papá. —Marinette tomo sus llaves y una pequeña bolsa negra tejida donde Tikki se metió, se puso su sombrero y salió del cuarto—Vamos que el camión de las 7:00 va a pasar. —grito saliendo del dormitorio de chicas del instituto, corrió hacia la salida.

...

...

—Espero que en verdad llegue. —susurro la chica mirando por todos lados del aeropuerto, el vuelo de París que llegaría a las 8:12 am ya se había retrasado un poco, empezó a ponerse nerviosa ya que debía estar en la escuela a las 10:00 am para dar inicio a la ceremonia de graduación, tomó aire tratando de controlar sus nervios.

—Tranquila. —Tikki se asomó un poco de la bolsa sonriendo—Quizás ya no tardan. —

Marinette asintió alzando de nuevo la mirada y por fin lo vio, su padre venía entre la gente que estaba bajando de las escaleras eléctricas, la emoción la domino y corrió hacia él, antes de que el hombre pudiera tan siquiera verla esta lo abrazo efusivamente— ¡Papá! —grito la chica con mucha alegría y las lágrimas desbordándose, el hombre soltó su maleta y la abrazo.

—Marinette hija. —Susurro este dándole vueltas, la chica empezó a reír, el hombre la soltó y la miro a la cara—Has crecido mucho. —

—No tanto. —la chica limpio sus lágrimas.

—Mírate con ese uniforme tan lindo, ¿No estuviste tanto tiempo esperando? —

—No, llegue temprano...costumbre. —susurro esta sin decir que se hubiera quedado dormida si no hubiera sido por Tikki, el hombre que venía vestido con un suéter café cerrado y una playera azul y pantalones cafés se quitó el sombrero del mismo color.

— ¿Por qué mamá no vino? —Pregunto la chica tratando de cargar la maleta de su padre, el hombre sonrió— ¿Me dirás ahora sí? —

—Bueno, la pastelería no podía quedarse sola además...no podía viajar por su condición. —

— ¿Condición? —Susurro Marinette dejando la maleta— ¿Qué condición? —

—De eso hablaremos después, por cierto te tengo una sorpresa. —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, la chica sonrió más, alguien tapo sus ojos.

—Adivina ¿Quién soy? —al escuchar aquella voz un pequeño grito de felicidad salió de su boca, quito las manos morenas de la chica y la abrazo.

—Alya. —

—Hola chica. —Alya sonrió y abrazo a la azabache— ¿Veo que estar en Japón te hizo bien? —

—Alya espera... ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Marinette sin aun poder creer que su mejor amiga estuviera ahí, la morena llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta con sus típicos lentes, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa color crema— ¿Cómo? —

—Mari luego platicamos ya que ¿No se hace tarde para tu ceremonia? —

Marinette miró su reloj—No es tarde... vamos los llevaré a su hotel que esta cercas de la escuela. —su padre al igual que Alya rieron y la siguieron.

—De verás. —Alya saco su celular sacando una foto de su amiga la cual estaba corriendo para tratar de tomar un taxi—Primera foto de Marinette con uniforme de Japón, se ve linda. —dijo la morena alcanzando a su amiga, su padre solo sonreía ya que le agradaba saber que su pequeña niña por fin regresaría a casa y que la vería graduarse de secundaria.

...

...

...

—Ahora Alya cualquier cosa tendré el celular en la bolsa, pero de todos modos mi papá se hospeda a dos cuartos de este, así que cualquier cosa... —

—Cálmate, ya comprendí además nos e te olvide que soy una experta con la tecnología no seremos capaces de perdernos. —

Marinette sonrió y volvió abrazar a su amiga—En serió no puedo creer que estés aquí Ureshi... —

— ¿Ureshi? —Marinette se sonrojo un poco.

—Significa que estoy feliz... Alya tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar también debo enseñarles los lugares de aquí...pero será más tarde me voy, iré a ver a mi papá entonces te veo en un rato. —

—Vale, con cuidado no te vayas a caer. —bromeo Alya, la azabache rio un poco y salió del cuarto de su amiga, se dirigió al cuarto de su padre, al entrar este la miró con una sonrisa.

—Vaya papi que elegante. —dijo Marinette viendo a su padre, el hombre sonrió.

—Bueno no siempre veo a mi hija graduarse de una escuela del extranjero debo estar elegante. —dijo este acomodándose la corbata del traje negro, la chica asintió y saco un prendedor de su bolsillo y lo puso en el saco de su padre.

—Esto es una flor que hicimos en la clase de arte, los padres deben usarla. —la chica termino de ponérselo.

—Azul que lindo color. —su padre sonrió y termino de arreglarse—Bien, creo que es mejor que te vayas, ya casi son las diez y debes ser puntual. —

—Sí, aquí la puntualidad da miedo jajajaja papi te veo después de la ceremonia ¿No estás muy cansado por el viaje? —

—Hija dormí más de 9 horas y 3 estuve sentado, estoy bien. —El hombre le dio una palmadita—Hable con tu madre pero al rato te cuento que me dijo, ahora vete. —

—Vale ya te deje el mapa con Alya pero ella tare un celular así que no creo que se pierdan además la escuela está a dos cuadras de aquí. —la chica miro su reloj—Wa, me voy es tarde. —salió del cuarto del hombre, corrió bajando por las escaleras Tikki solo empezó a reír y volvió a la bolsa.

...

...

— Yangu wa tsuneni shiawase ni Naru to jinsei de seiko shimasu [1]. —termino de decir el director, todos aplaudieron y empezaron a llamar a cada estudiante.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng. —la chica se levantó de su silla y camino al escenario, subió y tomo su certificado—Felicidades Marinette, nuestra estudiante de intercambio dio mucho potencial, el Instituto Shijuku Mizuho Aoi esta honrado, no sabes cuan feliz estamos de ti, deseamos que superes los obstáculos, que tu estancia en Japón no fuera en vano. —

—Arigatou direkuta, Ureshi...hontoni arigatou, watashi wa kesshite wasuremasen nihon ni ita toki [2] —la chica agradeció, el director sonrió y le estrecho la mano, la chica paso con cada maestro estrechando la mano.

Al final todos cantaron y empezaron a llorar, Marinette limpio algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

—Sayonara. —gritaron todos lanzando sus sombreros al aire.

...

—Marinette hontoni, hontoni... buaaa. —una chica de cabello negro abrazo a la azabache, la chica igual la abrazo— Te...te extrañare. —pronuncio con un poco de dificultad la pelinegra.

—Shiro, watashi wa itsumo anata o oboete irudarou [3]. —a lo que dijo Marinette Shiro empezó a llorar más fuerte, Marinette observo a su padre y a Alya quienes se acercaban a ella, Alya empezó a sacarle fotos a lo que la chica solo sonrió—Papá, Alya. —

—Marinette no entendí nada de la ceremonia pero la canción del final fue algo conmovedora. —dijo la morena sonriendo.

—Lista para irnos Marinette. —

—Sí, por cierto. —La azabache presentó a su amiga—Ella es Shiro Takeishi mi amiga. —

—Kombawa. — saludo la pelinegra agachando la cabeza.

—Hola. —saludo Alya tomándole fotos a lo que la pelinegra se asustó un poco.

—Alya no hagas eso. —pidió Marinette, Shiro volteo a la salida ya que sus padres la esperaban.

—Yane Mari-chan. —dijo está dándole un último abrazo, Marinette igual se despidió.

—Vaya que linda amiga hiciste Mari-chan. —

—Alya...—Marinette grito con una sonrisa, las dos chicas empezaron a reír—Fue divertido estar por aquí. —

—Veo que te fue bien, además el uniforme creo que sería genial que lo llevarás en la colegio. —

—Jajaja pero si iremos a la escuela de siempre. —Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, los tres empezaron a caminar fuera de la escuela rumbo al hotel— ¿No tienen hambre? —

—Yo sí que tengo, ¿Qué invitarás Marinette? —

—Yo iré a descansar ¿No te importa hija? —

—No papá, el cansancio del viaje te ha llegado por fin estaré bien, iré con Alya a enseñarle algunos lugares que están cercas. —

El hombre sonrió y le dio a Marinette unos billetes—Con cuidado las veo al rato. —el hombre entró al hotel dejando a las amigas solas.

—Y bien, espero que me lleves a un lindo lugar. —dijo Alya siendo jalada por la azabache.

—Claro que sí, después de todo esto es Shinyuku y hay mucho que ver. —Marinette sonrió.

...

Las dos chicas pasaron por varios lugares, al igual que la azabache le enseñaba a su amiga edificios importantes al igual que algunas tiendas de moda y el centro comercial donde comieron sushi y okonomiyaki la cual a Alya le fascinó, así siguieron hasta que la tarde les cayó encima, Marinette decidió llevarla al parque que se encontraba ahí el cual era muy famoso y tranquilo, las dos compraron unos helados y caminaron por el parque siendo iluminadas por el sol del atardecer.

—Esto es muy hermoso. —susurro Alya viendo el lago—Nunca pensé que Japón sería muy lindo, siempre creí en que sería algo aburrido. —

—Es uno de los países más desarrollados en tecnología y con mucha gente eso sí, pero su cultura y muchos de sus zonas están muy bonitas... me alegra haber venido. —

Alya sonrió y comió de su helado—Los helados son grandiosos. —

Marinette rio y miro al cielo, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas.

—Alya. —La nombrada la volteo a ver—Sabes, esto...dime como esta bueno, esto... —

—A ya sé, te refieres a Adrien. —La chica se sonrojo más—Pues bien, ahorita andaba en una sesión de fotos o algo así, por cierto ¿Acaso deberás tomar clases de regularización? —

—Es cierto que las clases en París iniciaron hace dos meses ya que no contamos los días festivos y las vacaciones jejeje así que en este caso empezaré en las clases que llevan ya, el director Subaru hablo con la escuela ya que ellos mismos hicieron el cambio estudiantil así que no habría tanto problema. —

—Bueno al menos aún nos tendrás que soportar. —Alya se estiró—Y aun podrás ver a Adrien. —

Marinette se sonrojo y sonrió—Sí, aun puedo verlo...—

Las dos miraron el lago hasta que en este se reflejaron las estrellas.

Marinette dejo a Alya en el hotel, su padre seguía dormido por lo que decidió no despertarlo hasta el siguiente día, se despidió de Alya y acordaron verse a las 9 de la mañana, llego a su dormitorio y observo que varios cuartos ya estaban vacíos, entro a su dormitorio y se tiró en su cama, Tikki salió de la bolsa.

—No estás feliz Marinette. —dijo la pequeña Kwami, Marinette la vio con una sonrisa—Ves que gran sorpresa la de Alya. —

—Que si no, jamás espere que ella viniera fue una maravillosa sorpresa. —la azabache se levantó de su cama y empezó a guardar algunas cosas—Pero mañana debe estar todo listo ya que nos iremos pasado mañana. —

—Marinette ¿no irás a ver al anciano? —

—Es cierto. —la chica sacó su celular y marcó, pero el celular al que había marcado estaba apagado—No contesta. —

—No había dicho que iba a estar en la ceremonia de graduación...es un mentiroso. —Tikki empezó a comer unas galletas de chocolate que la chica había comprado, Marinette volvió a marcar esta vez dejando un mensaje de voz.

—Mentiroso dijiste que ibas a estar en la ceremoni, en fin pasado mañana me voy a Francia...espero que puedas despedirte. —colgó y suspiro—Ese... —

—Quizás está ocupado con su trabajo. —

—Quizás pero, no será mi culpa que no me despida. —la chica se cambió el uniforme y se puso su piyama—Mañana iremos temprano a lavar la ropa para guardarla en la noche además el anciano Yuko dijo que no me fuera a despedir ya que no sería un adiós...algo así dijo. —

— ¿Y le harás caso? —pregunto Tikki, Marinette asintió asustada—Claro que sí, acaso olvidas lo que nos hacía para que estuviéramos despiertas a las cinco de la mañana. —

—No lo olvido. —la pequeña Kwami se acostó en la almohada, la azabache apago la luz y se acostó en la cama, miro por su ventana el cielo estrellado sonrió al acordarse de aquel chico rubio de ojos verdes.

...

...

...

—Genial subamos. —grito Alya corriendo a la torre, Marinette suspiro ya que llevaban horas recorriendo la ciudad, además su padre se veía un poco cansada y es que Alya tenía una energía sobrehumana.

—Papá ¿Quieres descansar? —pregunto la azabache acercándose a su padre.

—No te preocupes, Alya estuvo ahorrando por todo un año para poder venir. —

—Sí me contó. —Marinette le dio una botella de agua—Podremos descansar un poco estando en la torre. —

Los dos alcanzaron a Alya que se formó para entrar a la torre, Marinette sonrió y miró la torre de Tokio, las imágenes de su sueño aparecieron de repente haciendo que se agarrará la cabeza _"¿Qué ha sido eso?"_

—Mari-chan estás bien. —pregunto Alya viendo a la azabache.

—Sí subamos. —dijo la chica entrando a uno de los elevadores llegando al parte alta de la torre.

Alya se fue a uno de los miradores mientras su padre se sentó en uno de las bancas, Marinette miro la ciudad al mismo tiempo que la ciudad de París pasaba por su mente, un presentimiento le llego lo cual la hizo voltear, entre la gente visualizo aquel anciano.

—él. —susurro y camino en dirección donde lo había visto, pero al llegar no había nada, lo observo que caminaba a unas escaleras, corrió hacia él pero este ya había subido, ignoro el letrero de no pasar.

—Marinette no deberíamos pasar. —dijo Tikki saliendo de la bolsa, Marinette siguió subiendo hasta que salió afuera de la torre, y en efecto aquel anciano de cabeza calva, estatura baja con un túnica blanca y ojos negros la esperaba.

—Monje Yuko. —susurro Marinette, el hombre extendió la mano el viento soplo haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos al igual que Tikki, al abrirlos se encontró con un collar enfrente de ella, lo tomo y miro al monje que sonrió levemente.

—Las coincidencias no existen...solo lo inevitable. —lo escucho murmurar, Marinette volteó al escuchar un fuerte ruido al regresar la mirada el monje ya no estaba — _Recuérdalo Ladybug. —_

La chica observo la ciudad de Tokio— ¿Qué habrá sido eso? —

—Marinette ese collar siento magia emanando. —

—Magia. —Susurro la azabache viendo el collar el cual tenía una piedra blanca siendo rodeada por un espiral que parecía ser de plata al igual que la cadena—Creo que deberíamos averiguarlo después. —

—Quizás esto sea... —Marinette no termino pues escucho como alguien se acercaba—Arimasen...— grito escondiéndose como pudo si la hallaban ahí se encontraría en problemas, por suerte el hombre solo cerró la puerta, gracias a Tikki la pudo volver abrir, bajo encontrándose con Alya en el mirador y a su padre sentado, ¿Acaso habría sido una alusión? Pero al ver el collar lo descartó.

—Amiga. —La morena se acercó a la azabache— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —

—Bueno podemos ir a Odaiba e ir al mirador de...—

—Bien vamos. —grito Alya corriendo a los elevadores, Marinette suspiro, su padre se acercó a ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Así que aún no termina el tour? —

—Gomene Otusa. —Marinette junto sus manos, su padre solo rio y caminaron hacia los elevadores, Marinette no pudo olvidar aquella visita de aquel monje.

...

...

...

—Todo fue genial...súper genial. —decía Alya viendo sus cosas que compró, mientras tomaban un café en una de las cafeterías de la ciudad, Marinette comía su pan de melón, y al saber que ese pan se había convertido en el favorito su padre trataba de saber cómo podría agregarlo a la lista para su panadería.

—Mañana regresamos, Marinette ¿Te despedirás de tus compañeros? —pregunto su padre tomando su café.

—Ya me despedí de ellos un día antes, además muchos salieron de vacaciones y Shiro se fue con sus padres a un crucero, así que mañana arreglaré mis cosas y los veré en el hotel... que mal que no podamos quedarnos más tiempo, hay más cosas que ver. —

—Bueno amiga tengo clases el lunes pero cremé que quisiera quedarme más, pero es lindo todo lo que nos enseñaste además aprendí a decir varias palabras en japonés jejeje estoy satisfecha. —Alya empezó a comer su pastel sonriendo por lo rico que estaba.

Marinette miro su celular pero no tenía ningún mensaje, suspiro y volvió a la conversación con su padre y así terminaron el día.

...

...

...

—Eso es todo. —la chica bajo la última maleta, su padre la esperaba abajo.

—No recordaba que fuera tanto. —dijo el hombre mirando las tres maletas.

—Bueno, es que compre algunas cosas y ropa así que por ello...—dijo un poco avergonzada Marinette, su padre agarro las maletas y las subió en un taxi—Mamá, no pude hablarle ¿Hablaste con ella? —

—Sí, le dije que llegaríamos en la tarde si no sucedía ningún inconveniente y después de llegar hablaríamos contigo. —termino de decir su padre, Marinette se sentía extraña ya que sus padres le estaban guardando algún secreto, secreto que Alya conocía pero por más que quiso sacarle la verdad no pudo, así que se resignó a que llegando a Francia le dirían aquello que no lo pudieron decir antes, la chica regreso a su ex habitación y miro el cuarto que estaba ya vació a excepción de la cama y los muebles, Tikki salió de la bolsa de color rosa y miro también el cuarto.

—Fue un buen año no crees Marinette. —Tikki sonrió, Marinette puso la cámara frontal y acerco a Tikki a su cara.

—Sonríe. —dijo y saco la foto, Tikki sonrió, Marinette acomodo su vestido—Listo, es hora. —

Diciendo esto salió del cuarto que era iluminado por el atardecer—Al final ese tonto no contesto, bueno no es mi problema ya que él no quiso despedirse. —dijo mientras caminaba al taxi donde su padre y Alya la esperaban.

Los tres se dirigieron al aeropuerto, Alya trato de conversar y entrevistar a algunas personas siendo eso inútil ya que no le entendían, al final abordaron el avión, los tres se sentaron y el avión partió.

La chica miro la ciudad nocturna de Tokio sintiendo un poco de añoranza ya que jamás volvería a verla, bueno quizás algún día cuando fuera una gran diseñadora podría volver.

— _"Regreso a casa...Adrien podré volver a verte" —_ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos pues era de noche y debía dormir por el cambio de horario, mientras Tikki debió esta vez irse en la bolsa ya que no podían verla ni Alya ni el padre de Marinette, ese viaje sí que sería muy largo.

...

...

...

—Oye chico sigues viendo eso. —Plagg se acercó al rubio quien miraba el blog de Ladybug de Alya, pero como siempre no había nada referente a su Lady, desde hace un año que jamás se había vuelto a ver al igual que Chat Noir y mucho menos alguna persona akumatizada por Hawk Moth.

—Ninguna señal Plagg. —susurro el rubio mirando su anillo—También de nosotros. —

—No te desesperes chico, toma esto como unas vacaciones...Oh queso. —comento el pequeño Kwami empezando a comer un trozo de queso, el rubio se tumbó de nuevo en su cama, hace un año que había vuelto de nuevo a su rutina y prisión ya que no se podía transformar en Chat Noir no podía escaparse de casa aunque su padre había ido a una exposición a Los ángeles aun así lo seguían vigilando.

—Ladybug espero que regreses, no sabes cuánto te extraño. —Susurro Adrien mirando su anillo.

...

—Al fin llegó el momento. —El maestro Fu miro la caja de los Miraculous y sonrió—Una nueva pelea les espera. —susurro sacando uno de los Miraculous y poniéndolo en una caja.

* * *

 **He aquí el segundo capítulo, minna-san espero qeu les haya gustado, se que tarde mucho en actualizar de nuevo pero por razones de que la inspiración no llegaba y a parte que estoy a punto de terminar uno de mis fics pues no tuve tiempo  
así que espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrada y nos vemos en otro capítulo...**

 **Siguiente Capítulo**

 **Reencuentro**

 **Minna-san sean felices coman frutas y verdura y nos vemos pronto ^^**

 **ACLARACIONES...**

 **Investigue que en Francia las clases comienzan en Octubre así que por eso Marinette ingresa a la escuela de París dos meses después de que el semestre comenzó ya que en Japón el final se semestre es en Marzo, además que en Japón ella es considerada una chica graduada de secundaria, pero en París ella regresa a la misma escuela ya que investigue que son 4 años de colegio en la escuela en la que ella va dentro de la historia original de Miraculous, por eso es que ella dice dentro de la historia que regresaran a su mismo colegio pero ahí sería que ella entra en bachillerato o Preparatoria ^^**


	3. Capítulo 3- Sorpresas

**Hola minna.-san, chicos y chicas, niños y niñas... bueno ya basta de eso xD pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este alocado fic que ahora esta como un remolino en mi cabeza OuO**

 **Pues que más les puedo decir, más que nada muchas gracias por seguir el fic \\(Tw\\) en serió que pensé que este fic no pegaría en el fandom de nuestra querida serie Ladybug 3 3 no saben cuanto se los agradezco, y pues espero que les guste hasta el final ^u^**

 **~Neko-vampiro comienza la historia~**

 **PD: Este capítulo iba a llamarse reencuentro pero por lo que va a tratar verán que no se podía llamar así ^u^U por cierto al final del capítulo dejo una sorpresa OoO OuO**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Sorpresas**_

Eran las Tres de la tarde cuando el avión toco tierra Francesa, el cambio de clima al igual que el horario se dio a notar pues los ojos de Marinette se negaban a abrirse.

—Niña hasta cuando abrirás los ojos. —Alya movía a la azabache para que despertará pero esta no daba señales de querer hacerlo.

—Aun es de madrugada Alya déjame dormir. — Marinette se taño los ojos mientras se ponía de pie, al abrirlos se dio cuenta que ya casi no quedaba nadie—Por eso digo que es mejor irnos. —tomo su mochila y bajaron del avión, su padre se había adelantado para buscar las maletas.

—Este viaje fue genial, valió la pena haber ahorrado. —Alya empezó a ver sus fotos en el celular ya que su cámara se había quedado sin batería.

—Alya iré rápido al baño, no me tardo. —Marinette corrió al baño y al entrar abrió la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su hombro, Tikki salió de ahí la pequeña bolsa y se puso en la cabeza de Marinette—Lo siento Tikki. —

—Marinette para la próxima al menos ve al baño del avión para que pueda salir. —Dijo la pequeña Kwami estirando todo su cuerpo—Por suerte estamos de vuelta. —

—Sí, aunque tengo muchos nervios. —

—Marinette no te sientas nerviosas. Piensa que ese viaje a Japón fue para que tu confianza creciera. —

—Tienes razón, ahora sé que puedo decir lo que siento con mayor libertad… aunque eso sea a veces. —la azabache rio mientras buscaba su cartera para comprar galletas ya que su pequeña compañera tiene mucha hambre.

….

…

El camino a casa fue de dos horas ya que el tráfico no los dejaba avanzar como querían, al llegar Marinette bajo del carro y observo la panadería que seguía tal y como cuando ella se había ido.

—Todo está igual. —susurro viendo a todos lados, su vista viajo al parque donde se podía contemplar aquella estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir, Ladybug ¿Hace cuánto que no se había transformado en aquella heroína? —Igual… —

—Amiga. —Alya hablo— Me voy debo ir con mis padres, creo que querrás descansar del viaje. —

—Sí, Alya gracias por ir a mi graduación en serio te lo agradezco. —Contesto Marinette dándole un gran abrazo—Te veré el martes. —

—Claro, bienvenida de nuevo a París. —diciendo esto último Alya se subió de nuevo en el taxi y se fue.

—Papá te ayudo. —Marinette se acercó a su padre quien trataba de cargar todas las maletas. Al entrar a su casa todo era igual que antes, el aroma de un pastel de zarzamora llego a la nariz de la chica lo cual la hizo sonreír—Pastel, mamá sí que debió esforzarse. —

—Le dije a tu madre que no se esforzará demasiado. —El señor Tom contesto mientras ponía algunas maletas abajo.

—Esforzarse. —Marinette miro a su padre con una ceja levantada—Ahora si basta de secretos papá, dime ¿Qué me han estado ocultando? —cruzo sus brazos esperando una explicación, el señor Tom empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso.

—Verás hija, este año que te fuiste pues todo era normal, como siempre no, el pan horneado en las mañanas, los clientes y pues todo normal, claro que tu ausencia nos ponía muy tristes. —

—Papá. —

—Bien lo que pasa es que…hace unos meses nos dieron una enorme noticia, no sé cómo decirlo, al principio nos quedamos en shock pero después la felicidad nos inundó, pero teníamos miedo de no saber cómo reaccionarías. —Tom se quedó callado, Marinette empezó a asustarse un poco, pero según su padre no era nada malo pero aun así ¿por qué no solo lo decía y ya? Su padre volvió a mirarla.

—Marinette tú vas. —

—Hija. —la voz de su madre la hizo exaltar y sonreír—Hija estás de regreso. —

—Mamá. —grito Marinette al voltear y salir corriendo directo a los brazos de su madre pero aquello no sucedió, se quedó a mitad del camino paralizada, su cara era digna de alguien que no sabía si reír, gritar o simplemente correr como loca al no entender nada, la señora Dupain se asustó al ver la cara de su hija que había palidecido—Marinette. —

—Mamá… ¿Eso es…? —no pudo terminar la pregunta pues su cuerpo callo de sentón al piso lo cual la hizo pegar un chillido de dolor—No es un sueño, rayos… na…na… ¡Nani! —grito al ver a su madre quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a su hija quien no quitaba sus ojos de su vientre.

—Sorpresa Marinette, tendrás un hermanito. —agrego su padre mientras ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante semejante noticia.

….

…

…

Adrien termino de posar para la última foto la cual sería para promocionar una nueva marca de perfume que se exportaría a las tiendas de Inglaterra. Al terminar su misma rutina consistía en dar las gracias a los que trabajaron con él, ducharse, vestirse y salir directo a su casa.

Durante el trayecto estuvo platicando con Nino quien no paraba de decir que su novia al fin regresaría de su inesperado viaje a Japón.

— _Puedes creerlo, simplemente me dijo…Oye Nino me iré este Viernes a Japón así que te traeré algo bonito de por allá, hermano sabes que sentí al oír aquello. —_ decía Nino todo alterado por el video-chat, Adrien no había ido aquella semana a la escuela debido a su trabajo y el viaje que había hecho junto a su padre a los Ángeles California.

—Sé que debió ser duro de aceptar. —Adrien respondió entrando a su habitación la cual solo había cambiado ya que el chico había puesto un estante lleno de libros cortesía de un socio de su padre, dejo su mochila en el sillón y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio riendo de lo que decía su amigo—O acaso ¿Solo fue que quería ir también a Japón? —

— _Bromeas, es decir si me gustaría ir pero Alya jamás me dijo que estaba juntando para irse ella… —_

 _—_ Vale ¿Y a que fue? —

 _—Amigo en que mundo vives, fue a ver a Marinette por su graduación. —_

—Es verdad, Marinette ella se fue hace un año. —Respondió el chico recordando a otra chica que no había podido olvidar— ¿Ya es un año? —

— _Exacto al menos sabes qué día es hoy ¿O no? —_

—Por supuesto que sí… Nino debo colgar me llaman para comer. —diciendo esto último el chico corto la llamada, suspiro y se dejó caer en el piso.

—Con este tipo de vida no me sorprendería que te hicieras amargado como tu padre. —Plagg salió con un pedazo de queso —Acaso aun estas molesto. —

—No es eso Plagg. —Adrien se levantó y camino hacia su ventana—Hace un año que no se de ella. —

—Ladybug, pero desde que se fue y aquella extraño luz surcará en el cielo nada nuevo a pasado, lo cual es aburrido. —

—Es aburrido… —

—En cierto punto para mí lo es. Ladybug desapareció y con ella Hawk Moth, pero me molesta que mis poderes no sirvan. —Plagg se dejó caer en la cama del chico y empezó a hacer pucheros—Odio esto, un año sin nada que hacer. —

Adrien miro su anillo el cual no funcionaba desde hace un año, habían tratado de averiguar por qué había sucedido aquello pero simplemente no encontraron respuestas, pero al parecer a Plagg eso no le había importado tanto como esperaba, estaba de los más tranquilo aun sabiendo que sus poderes no funcionaban, aunque eso no quitaba que siempre estuviera quejando de que estaba aburrido y no podían salir de casa.

— ¿Cuándo terminará esto? —Adrien tomo su celular el cual había sonado y abrió el mensaje—Una fiesta. —

—Fiesta…por fin algo de diversión. —Plagg se acercó al chico y miro el celular—Al parecer es de esa chica del cual tu amigo se estaba quejando. —

—Al parecer Alya y Marinette regresaron. —Adrien sonrió—Que bien, Marinette regreso. —

— ¿por qué te da alegría? Según recuerdo no hablabas mucho con ella. —

—Ella fue una de mis primeras amigas, además trataba de hablarle pero ella actuaba extraño. —Adrien respondió al mensaje de la castaña afirmando que iría—Es una gran amiga aunque extraña. —

—Un año paso, quizás lo extraña se le haya pasado… —Plagg miro hacia la ventana y sus bigotes vibraron haciendo que temblara—Al parecer el tiempo de aburrirnos termino —

— ¿De qué hablas? —Adrien miro a su pequeño amigo el cual solo voló hasta la parte de arriba del librero—Plagg. —

—Tranquilo chico, que la diversión llego al igual que el fin de tu sufrimiento. —el Kwami empezó a silbar y no dijo nada más, Adrien se rindió y decidió salir de aquel encierro, por suerte Nathalie estaba atendiendo unos asuntos de su padre y su gorila tenía el día libre. Salió de su casa y empezó a caminar por las calles que estaban iluminadas por el bello atardecer de primavera.

….

…

…

Marinette tenía los brazos cruzados mirando a sus padres quienes estaban comiendo del pastel de zarzamora que había hecho su madre.

—Y solo dirán eso. —Marinette hablo haciendo que sus padres dejarán de comer—Al menos díganme cómo sucedieron las cosas. —

—Marinette eso no se puede decir en voz alta…además ya debes de saber de donde viene los bebés. —la chica se sonrojo a lo que había dicho su madre.

—No…no me refiero a eso… tendré un hermanito y ustedes me lo dicen a pocos meses de que vaya a nacer. —

—Es que no sabíamos cómo decirte. —

—Pensamos que sería una sorpresa. —

—Vaya sorpresa que me dieron. —La azabache tomo de su té— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron desde antes? Esas cosas no se dejan hasta el último momento. —

—En el tiempo que nos enteramos tú habías roto el celular que te habían dado en la escuela para comunicarte en Japón y el tuyo lo dejaste en casa, no podíamos comunicarnos contigo. —Marinette desvió la mirada haciendo un puchero al recordar aquel accidente, que por poco hace que ella y Tikki hubieran sido descubiertas por más gente—Tardaste más de dos meses en comprar otro. —

—Eso… buen punto. —

—Tenías muchas cosas que arreglar al igual que trabajo de la escuela, pensamos que el saber que tendrías un hermanito te distraería más de tus actividades. —su padre suspiro.

—Es cierto que el trabajo de la escuela era más pesado pero les juró que esto lo hubiera asimilado mejor que ahora… —la chica sonrió y se levantó de su asiento—Pero no estoy enojada, es más estoy feliz y emocionada. —Sus padres la vieron—Aunque casi me da aquí mismo un ataque, así que no lo vuelvan hacer. —abrazo a su padre y después se acercó a su madre dándole un cálido abrazo, se agacho hasta ver el abultado vientre que ahora tenía su madre—Y tú vaya sorpresa me diste… pero ni creas que me quitarás el amor de mis papis… deberemos arreglar los horarios en que puedes disponer de ellos. —empezó a reír al tocar el vientre—Pequeño travieso. —

—De hecho es pequeña traviesa. —la corrigió su madre, la chica sonrió más.

—Tramposa. —susurro y deposito un beso donde estaba el bebé—Bienvenida seas pequeña… —sus padres suspiraron de alivio y llenos de felicidad al saber que su hija había tomado aquello con mucha calma.

….

…

…

— ¡No puede ser! —Marinette decía al dar vueltas en su cama, al irse su habitación había quedado igual que antes a excepción de los posters que faltaban de Adrien los cuales se había llevado a Japón, al parecer su calma por la noticia había desaparecido—Eso no se hace. —

—Marinette tranquila, ve el lado positivo tendrás un hermanito. —Tikki trataba de tranquilizar a su compañera quien dejo de dar vueltas en la cama—Sé que la noticia te tomo por sorpresa. —

—Decir eso es muy poco, mejor me lo hubieran dicho cuando hubiera nacido el bebé. —La azabache dijo con sarcasmo mientras se levantó de su cama y empezaba a ponerse la piyama—Mis padres no saben que esto es delicado. —

—Quizás para ti lo es. —

—Estoy feliz, es decir siempre quise un hermanito… hermanita, aunque si estoy un poco molesta porque mis padres no me previnieron antes. —Termino de ponerse la piyama y se acostó de nuevo en la cama—Un hermanito… —

—Tus días de niñera quizás te ayuden a superar este nuevo reto…además de las nuevas aventuras que te esperan. —Marinette tomo a Tikki entre sus manos sonriendo.

—Mañana se rompe el hechizo. —La azabache miro hacia la ventana ahora con su mirada seria— Me pregunto si con este año en que nadie pudo usar sus miraculous, ese tipo ¿habrá olvidado su plan de obtener los miraculous? —

—Mientras no recuperemos a Nooroo nada es seguro. —Tikki miro el collar de Marinette— La magia está manifestándose nuevamente. —

Marinette apretó la piedra blanca que colgaba del collar que desde que lo había obtenido del viejo Yuko no se lo había quitado— Magia, la magia puede ser buena y mala, por eso no debemos dejar que personas como Hawk Moth sepan más de ella… recuperaremos a tu amigo lo prometo —Tikki sonrió y abrazo la mejilla de la chica la cual solo sonrió, mientras la piedra resplandeció levemente sin que ellas lo notarán.

….

…

—Así que… el caos de nuevo se desata. —susurro Plagg al mirar a su compañero quien dormía tranquilamente sin saber lo que se aproximaba.

….

…

—El año se cumple, después de eso obtendré lo que deseo. —el hombre sonrió macabramente mientras miraba a la luna llena, Nooroo solo agacho la cabeza esperando las ordenes de su amo.

….

…

—Que inicie la última batalla. —

 **Especial 1**

 _Marinette y Tikki durante las vacaciones de verano en Japón._

" _Querido diario las vacaciones de verano han llegado, aunque es extraño ya que aquí nos dan un mes y medio de vacaciones y eso es genial, estamos a finales de Julio, han pasado tres meses desde que llegue a Japón, las cosas no han sido muy fáciles que digamos ya que he tenido que acostumbrarme tanto a el idioma como la escritura, hace poco la maestra de gramática me regaño al confundir un Kanji con otro Sufijo, eso sí que fue cruel aunque me dieron un mes enteró clases de Japonés básico aún hay cosas que no he aprendido muy bien, en lo demás las cosas son geniales… por cierto Shiro de nuevo se le han confesado, ya van tres veces que lo han hecho y siempre los rechaza es extraña._

 _La clase que más me gusta obvio es Diseño Gráfico y Arte, la gimnasia se me da bien claro que fue debido a que como Ladybug obtuve demasiada flexibilidad._

 _Ahora hay que disfrutar de las vacaciones, aunque lo dudo ya con este calor… parece como si todo el helado del mundo fuera a desaparecer"_

—Me deshago. —grito Marinette al cerrar su diario y tirarse en el piso con el ventilador encendido, Tikki quien estaba igual que ella solo sonreía.

—El calor es horrible… ¿Cómo pueden vivir así? —

En los últimos días se había registrado que sería uno de los veranos más calurosos de los últimos dos años, aquello hizo que las dos amigas se quejarán a más no poder, ya que en Francia el calor no eran tan infernal como lo era en Japón, Japón que es una isla, ellas estaban cercas de la playa lo cual es igual calor absoluto.

—Y si salimos por unos helados. —Marinette se puso de pie y aliso su vestido rosa pálido de tirantes y se ató sus sandalias—Si así son los veranos, no quiero imaginarme los inviernos. —

—Al menos el frío me gusta más. —Tikki le paso su gorra mientras se colocaba en el bolsillo del vestido de la chica—Vamos por unos helados. —

—Sí vamos. —las dos salieron de los dormitorios rumbo a la tienda de helados, aunque para su mala suerte había mucha gente en la tienda— ¿Por qué hay gente? —grito la chica viendo la enorme fila.

—Puede ser peor. —susurro Tikki al asomarse, Marinette suspiro y se dirigió a la plaza del centro comercial quizás ahí no habría tanta gente. A cada paso que daba el calor era muy fuerte y eso hacía que sudara mucho, Tikki iba asomada fingiendo ser un peluche, las dos llegaron a la plaza y entraron corriendo y al sentir el aire frío dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Mejor. —susurraron las dos, Tikki regreso a el bolsillo ya que había más gente en ese lugar, Marinette camino adentrándose en la plaza, miro las locales y se detuvo en uno donde había lindos kimonos—Es muy bonito ese modelo. —susurro viendo el kimono del aparador, Tikki la jalo del vestido haciendo que despertará de su encanto y siguiera con su camino.

Llegaron a la tienda de helados y por suerte no había casi gente, la azabache se formó y pidió seis paletas, y dos helados en vaso, al terminar de comprar salió muy feliz y se fue a sentar en una de las mesas del parque obviamente donde había sombra y no había nada de gente ya que con ese calor nadie tenía ganas de salir, Tikki salió del bolsillo y empezó a comer su helado, Marinette termino su helado y comenzó a comer una paleta.

—Has estado comiendo demasiado. —Tikki miro a la chica con una sonrisa, esta solo rio y siguió con su paleta, miro hacia los árboles por donde se colaba la luz del sol, la imagen de aquel chico rubio llego a su mente y la hizo sonreír más—Adrien. —

—Acaso ese peluche está comiendo helado. —la voz de un chico la hizo volver a la realidad, miro a Tikki quien se había quedado congelada en su lugar, alzo la mirada y se encontró con un chico alto, de cabello castaño claro, con lentes negros, con ropa juvenil delgada y de piel blanca, Marinette no supo que contestar y solo empezó a reír.

—El sol te está haciendo alucinar. —dijo mientras tomaba a Tikki y la enseñaba al chico—Ves este es mi peluche pero como crees, la saque para así hacer… hablar con alguien. —

—Eres extraña. —susurro el chico mirando a la azabache con nerviosismo—Aun así yo la vi moverse. —

—Jajaja como crees, digo un muñeco moviéndose puf eso no es mágico sabes…digo la magia no existe…digo que el sol alucina. —

El chico iba a volver hablar pero su celular sonó y se volteó, Marinette tomo el helado y las paletas y salió corriendo, tres cuadras no soporto y paro.

—Escapamos. —dijo tratando de tomar aire.

—Para la otra no salgamos así como así de la habitación. —Tikki se asomó al comprobar que no había gente—Ya que hemos comprobado que hay personas que les gusta salir con este calor. —

—Hay no. —Marinette susurro, Tikki la vio preocupada—El helado se está derritiendo. —

—Marinette… —

—Espera. —La chica se tocó la cabeza y con su mano se pegó en la frente—Olvide mi gorro. —

 **Fin del Especial 1**

* * *

 **Nino y Alya novio obvio que sí :3 y OoO Marinette con una hermanita jejejeje (atención gracias a esa hermanita será que nuestro Adrien empiece... (le lanzan una chancla) )**

 **Yujii: no digas nada de spoiler ¬¬**

 **Esta bien salvaje TwT pero esta niña será de gran ayuda para que estos tontos empiecen a acercarse más ^w^**

 **Como les dije arriba este capítulo se iba a llamar reencuentro, pero hubiera quedado más de 6000 palabras O/O eso hubiera excedido un poco la lectura así que decidí que Reencuentro de Ladybug/Marinette y de ChatNoir/ Adrien sería en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Espero que el especial igual les haya gustado OuO decidí que en ciertos capítulos redactaré las aventuras de Tikki y Marinette durante su estadía en Japón y así se enterarán sobre los nuevos personajes que aparecerán y más que nada de lo que se viene más adelante OoO**

 **Mina-san espero que les haya gustado... OuO como siempre sean muy, muy felices coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos a la próxima que espero no sea mucho tiempo ^^**

 **Ahora si el siguiente capítulo se llamará Capítulo 3- Reencuentro**

 **jejej espero un bonito reviews saben que de su amor vivo :3 ~Neko-vampiro se despide y se da a la fuga~**


End file.
